Cause I Need You To Save Me!
by bluesweethearts
Summary: Kelli and Emily are two American best friends who both study in London and have an obsession with McFly. Kelli almost dies from getting run over but lives because a blonde hair man saves her. The girls lives change forever. What will happens next?
1. Chapter 1

Cause I Need You To Save Me!

**Hello my peeps! Well I have decided to upload a new story. It's a McFly fanfiction story.. an actual story I'm proud. I came up with this after I had a dream.. I hope you guys like it!**

**NOTE: I do NOT own McFly but I do own the character's and the plot!**

**Chapter 1**

**Kelli's POV:**

It was Monday and the weather seemed to be good so I decided to go shopping. Emily

didn't want to come with me because she was being a lazy ass by sleeping a little more. I didn't

want to stay home so I got ready. I wore my blue pair of jeans and my favorite T-shirt, with the stamp of McFly on it. When I was about to go, Emily got up. She rubbed her sleepy little eyes and started yawning and that made me start laughing a lot. I thought I was gonna piss myself. Emily gave me a black look. I ignored her and continued to laugh like an idiot. I opened the door and left. The last thing that I heard before I left was Emily who whispered a "fuck". I laughed again and louder so she could hear me.

I just love teasing my bestie. I went downstairs and got out of the house, still having a smile on my face.

I was in a very good mood. "Every day should be a new day" as McFly say

So I started walking down the street and heading to the nearest shopping mall. "Nothing was gonna ruin my day" I whispered to myself but unfortunately I was totally wrong...

**That was the first chapter It was too small I know...the next chapters won't be like that **


	2. Chapter 2

Cause I Need You To Save Me!

**Alright peeps chappie 2 is up and running! *crowd cheers and claps* woohoo! two chaps in one day *pat on the back*.. i promise they will be longer im just setting the story up right now!... :) **

**and now i present...*drum roll* ...**

**Chappie 2!**

**Kelli's POV**

After 10 minutes, I arrived at the shopping mall. At first, I didn't notice that I was listening McFly songs from my I-pod. When I finally realized it, I went back and replayed them all again. The mall was cramped, there were people everywhere bustling around and chatting. I whispered a "fuck". I didn't like being somewhere where they were a lot of people. I felt so uncomfortable I wanted to get out of there. I was ready to leave but then I changed my mind and entered my favorite jewelry shop.

After an amazing shopping morning, I realized that Emily was still at home alone. I felt a little guilty 'cause I wanted to make her happy and not leave her there by herself for forever. So I finished my shopping and got out of the mall with a sad expression on my face.

I thought that things couldn't be worse but I was wrong... It was cold and there were many clouds in the sky. I prayed not to rain...'cause I hate rain, it makes my hair all frizzy and my makeup wash off 'perfect day to wear makeup I thought'. I know that in England it usually rains but I haven't gotten used to it which I really needed to do but I don't think I will ever. When I just told that to myself, I felt a drop on my arm. I looked up to the sky and saw that the clouds were a dark grey. In the next second it started to pour down raining. It was gonna be a thunderstorm. I started to run...on my way to home I pushed a lot of people who fell down because of me. I didn't have the time to apologize and continued to run...my clothes were wet, my makeup was smudging and my hair had been messed up again.

After a while, I finally arrived to a highway. There was a lot of traffic but I had to cross the street. I started running again...unfortunately because of the extremely huge amount of rain and my luck, the street was so wet that I slipped and fell down, in the middle of the road. I saw a car heading right to me. I couldn't stand up 'cause my arm hurt. I prayed to God to save me.

Suddenly, I felt someone approaching me and picking me up bridal style to the side of the road to safety. After taking a lot of deep breaths and relaxing, I turned to look at my rescuer and saw a handsome, blonde man who was smiling at me. At first, I didn't know who exactly it was but in the end I noticed that he had a dimple. I knew that only one person had that dimple. I was speechless...it couldn't be Him I must be dreaming...

**please comment and give me some aadvice but please be nice and add me as a fav! :D**


End file.
